Broken
by sesshoumarus-gal
Summary: A poem about Kagome finding Inuyasha kissing Kikyo, It was a one-shot, but i added a few more chappy's. Please R&R, i never get reviews! Please just read..for my sakes...P.S. I don't own IY
1. Broken

Inuyasha pulled Kikyo twords him, making their lips touch, sending themselves into a deep passionate kiss. Kagome standing a few yards away knew the one she loved, didn't love her back. Her heart being ripped from her body, she ran, to no place in paticular. She just needed to get away. Get away from the sight that broke her soul. Kikyo and Inuyasha, in love once agian.

She found a stream and sank to her knees, she remembered a poem she once heard, but didn't understand untill now...

'You were always there,

You said you'd always care

What are you doing now

You hearless unjust cow

I said I loved you

I wanted to be your boo

You said sure

When i opened my door

Now, now i see

That you never wanted me

It was her your heart disired

You made my heart on fire

You could have told me

That we weren't ment to be

Now i'm all alone

Don't even throw me a bone

I don't need sorrow

I won't be better tomarrow

Now my soul is dead

Everything you said...

It don't matter anymore

Everything before

Now it's all gone

I'm as helpless as a fawn

All i want to do is die

You were ust a lie

Say your sorry, i don't care

You're the one who is unfair"

Kagome looked at her reflection in the water that was mixed with tears. She knew she couldn't go on. She jumped into the water and never, never came to the surface. She was gone, gone from this world, from the pain and sorrow. Gone, gone forever.


	2. Kagome, why?

Inuyasha pulled away from Kikyo. His eyes opened slowly. As he did, he saw a white and green streak fly past him. He reconized it as Kagome. "Kagome!!" Inuyasha screamed and Kikyo turned. Inuyasha ran after Kagome, Kikyo followed as soon as she figured out what was going on. (A.N. I think Kikyo is a totally stupid bitch. Sorry all you Kikyo fans.) Inuyasha flowed Kagome's sweet senct, It reminded him of his beloved Kikyo. He made followed her scent all the way to a stream. He was about to call her name when he relized she was talking to herself. Her sweet voice flowing through the air. She, she was reciting an angst poem, it seemed vagly familiar to him. He advaced on Kagome, hoping he could just talk to her, when she jumped. Jumped into the river. He thought she was going to bath so he ducked behind a bush, as not to invade her privacy. He noticed that he didn't hear her come up to breath, actually he didn't hear her surface at all. He peeked out from behind the bush to see her lifless body floating at the surface of the water. Inuyasha dove in, hoping it wasn't too late.....it was. He laid her lifless body down and cried, yes he cried. He never wanted to loose Kagome but he did, she was gone. Forever. Inuyasha remebered a poem that he had heard his father reciete when his mother had left this world. It ran through his mind...

"Why did you go?

I had you for my own

I thought you loved me

You said we'd be

What did I do

You left, my boo

You didn't go a mile

Your not gone for a while

Your gone forever

And i will see you never

I can never feel you love

The one i care the rest above

To see you smile

Was worth my while

Now no more

Will i see you soar

Where are you now

Hopfully you have found

What i couldn't give you

But my love, what did I do?

What did i do?

What did i do?

What did i do?"

That last line replayed through Inuyasha's head. Finally it hit him. Kagome did love him! How could he have been so blind!? Kagome did indeed love him. Inuyasha thought Kagome didn't love him, seeing as she flirts so much. So he turned to her alternate, Kikyo. Inuyasha would never forgive himself. Never, never never, His one true love was gone. Forever, forever, forever, forever, forever....


	3. Rejected

"Inuyasha!!!" Kikyo screamed when he saw him hovering over Kagome. 'That bastard! What does he think he's doing!?' She glided over to see what was going on, when she noticed tears flowing down Inuyasha's cheeks. "Inu-inuyasha....what's wrong? Why are you crying?" The she noticed that Kagome wasn't breathing, Kagome was dead. "Inuyasha, why are you crying over that bitch! I am you love, you shan't cry over another!" That only made Inuyasha cry harder. Kikyo's heart turned black with rejection. Inuyasha loved Kagome, not her! 'How no, it couldn't be!...."

"You loved me

Thats the way it be

Now what

Your crying over that slut!

She's dead

Her soul flead

You have me, remeber"

Kikyo replayed the slice of a poem in her head, again and again it was recited, it sickened her. She ran, away from her ex-beloved, away away from the two that were ment to be. She ran till she couldn't run anymore, and she pulled a dagger from her inner kimono and stabbed it into her cold, blackened heart. The souls she used to keep herslef alive raced into the dark of night. If Inuyasha wanted the dead slut, then he couldn't have her. Kikyo, now, was gone, forever, engulfed the the flames of hell. Never to be seen again.


End file.
